Episode 36: The Documents
by grandvizier527
Summary: The galactic trio finally get a chance to look at the documents they recovered from the moon base in a previous episode. Mysteriously enough, these documents were practically in plain sight on the moon base...as if they were meant to be taken and read. They give some vital information about the status of Galaluna, as well as Modula's future plans.
1. Chapter 1

Jason woke up feeling hopeful. He sat up in bed as he recalled all of the events of yesterday. It was Saturday so there was no real point of waking up early, but he fought against going back to sleep. Ilana needed him to be vigilant.

He got dressed in some light clothes and headed outside for a jog. It was a long way to the gym on foot, but he could make it. He took his cell phone with him just in case something happened, although he doubted much would happen today. He just had a good feeling about it.

On the way to the gym he passed the bus stop and saw Kristin there. She gave him a wave as she sat on the bench, dressed in similar workout clothes.

"It's a long jog, you know," she warned him.

"Yeah, I know," Jason said, stopping for a moment to rest as he approached. "But I can make it."

"No, you can't," Kristin told him. "Take the bus with me. My car's in the shop and I need to have a nice, normal day after all of Kimmy's insanity."

"Huh?" Jason asked, feigning ignorance. The bus approached and they got on with some of the others. Jason was relieved to have enough money to get to the gym.

"I know about as much as you do, I think," Kristin said. "But Kimmy didn't and I understand she dragged you guys on some crazy misadventure."

"Did Lance tell you about that?" Jason asked. She nodded.

"Obviously, I don't have Kimmy's number, but Lance said I apparently missed out on some crazy shit," she said. Jason winced at her vulgar word; he wasn't used to that sort of talk. "Mr. Lunis is…"

"Yeah, we all know now, I guess," Jason remarked. He noticed other people on the bus staring at them and remembered to keep his voice low.

"Don't mind them," Kristin urged. "We're just two folks heading to the gym, after all."

"Yeah." After a moment he added, "What did you want to say to me on the bus?"

"Well, I need to literally compare notes," Kristin explained. "How has this whole 'my girlfriend is an alien princess' thing working for you?"

"I don't know," Jason said. "I just want to help her in any way I can. And if she has to go back to her home planet soon, well, I'd like to go with her, but if she doesn't want me to then I guess that's that."

"Honestly, I don't know what to make of all this," Kristin admitted. "We _know_ they're serious, we _know_ they can do amazing stuff. We just don't know what their ultimate goal is. How long they intend to be here. I'd like it if we could find out, just so that I can have a good sense of…how long this crazy monster stuff keeps happening."

"I don't care about that," Jason said. "If it gets really bad they can just move elsewhere. I can do a long-distance relationship if I need to."

"Well, I can't," Kristin said. "But at the same time, I think Ilana's the reason the aliens keep coming."

"Yeah, but…" Jason's phone suddenly rang. It was Mark.

"Oh, wow, you're awake. I guess this is a good time, then!" he told Jason before he could even say hello.

"What's happened?" Jason asked.

"Mr. Murphy…he's been arrested. Espionage. The school's quiet about it, but…I saw it on the news."

"What country?" Jason asked.

"They haven't said. But Solomon got a hold of me this morning. He told me he got approached by someone from the alien planet. Mutrad, he called it. The news says the CIA has him, but Solomon told me it's really G3."

Jason's jaw dropped. This was the world he lived in now.

. . . . . .

"No one is leaving the house," Octus told Lance and Ilana. He had gotten a similar call from Solomon the night before, after Ilana had gone to bed. Now the trio was in the living room, discussing the morning's news.

"Fine," Lance said. "I'll be working out in my room if you guys need me."

"I would encourage you to stay with Ilana and I downstairs," Octus urged. Lance scowled and stood up.

"I don't need you telling me what to do," Lance said. "You can't just hack into my brain as easily as you did Kimmy."

"Lance!" Ilana scolded. "It was a mistake, can't you just let it go?"

"Not when it sets a precedent," Lance told her. He went back upstairs to get away from the two of them.

"This isn't about that," Octus told him. "I have finished analyzing the documents we received a while ago from the moon base, and now is the perfect time for you two to take a look at them." Octus handed each of them a stack of papers he had printed out himself.

"I'm not wasting my time reading… 'Review of Earth-visiting Mutradi'? 'A Prediction of the Status of the King?'"

"We need to read that one first!" Ilana insisted.

"You can," Lance said, sitting back down again to start reading. "This sort of thing is vital to our mission and isn't relevant to everything that's been going on with us three lately."

"I'm glad you see it my way, Lance," Octus remarked.

"This doesn't let you off the hook, Octus," Lance warned as he began to read. "I'm just taking advantage of this situation to read some vital information."

"Which I copied for you," Octus pointed out. "And Ranaron, the frog-like Mutradi currently working for G3, translated. Be sure to thank him sometime, too."

"I'll get the thank-you note started once this is done!" Ilana promised.

Lance rolled his eyes and tried to tune them out as he read.

 **AN: I had two choices with the documents: Either retcon them out or actually sit down and write them. So I'm doing the latter. Hopefully this won't be too boring for you, as these are intended to shed some light on things. We won't be focusing on them exclusively, either, as shown by the beginning part of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mutradi bestiary

Chapter 2

 _Evaluation of Earth-visiting Mutradi_

 _By Marius Cinna_

 _Translated, amended and updated by Ranaron Varsaquama_

1\. Nephilimites(Nef-FIL-li-mites)-six to eight feet tall, a light brown color; limited intelligence allows them to operate weapons and machinery; used by Modula frequently.

2\. Inferantes(Singular, Inferantos)(In-fer-ANT-ees/oes)-Rock golems which surround themselves with fire for combat and defense. This is acheived when they voluntarily secrete liquids that combust in the presence of oxygen. Giant. Remains of dead creature can be electrically charged to create an artificial tornado.

3\. HYDRA-X07-The mechanical hydra that the Mutradi built for Modula, who didn't wish to use it during the coup unless necessary. Giant.

4\. Planapeds(PLAN-uh-peds)-Flat footed, long limbed creatures that tower over most others. Their feet can crush the bones of Mutradi up to half a Planaped's height. However, their bones are thin, and their filmy skin provides little protection against sharp objects. Twice the size of the average Inferante.

5\. Cephalavicans( Sef-uh-luh-VICK-ans)-Xeexi's species. Their skin secretes a slime that allows them to both easily travel through and be protected by any corrosive acids in the bodies of their victims. By manipulating the spinal cord just outside their victim's throat, they can probe their minds as a means of interrogation. Some species of Mutradi, due to their anatomy, are unaffected by this tactic. These creatures are extremely intelligent, and the first to side with Modula when he arrived on their planet. 4 to 6 feet.

6\. Muckablots-Liquid-based life forms composed of Mercury isotopes, acids, and sludges. It is impossible to determine their exact chemical makeup, because it varies with each individual. They reproduce by budding. Vary in size.

7\. Somortites(Sum-MOR-tights)-Close relatives of the Cephalavicans, they use their own psychic powers rather than flexible bodies to manipulate their victims. Using their telepathy, they can sense the fear, emotions, and pain in their victims. They then force them into a deep sleep in which the Somortite can conjure up a nightmare designed tailor-made for their victim. Their source of psychic abilities was bestowed upon their race by The Hat.

8\. Goleborgs(GO-leh-boargs)-Rock creatures built by the Somortites to use for defense against other giant Mutradi. They can serve as extensions of the Somortite's power. Goleborgs cannot think for themselves, as they are artificial creatures with no brain. This makes them like primitive machines, more or less.

9\. Bomignons(BOMB-mig-nons)-Tashy's species. They live in massive colonies and reproduce like rabbits. Other Mutradi eat them, despite their foul taste. The reason for this is to neutralize their explosive hearts in their stomachs before the creatures can die and explode. This is the only known way to prevent them from exploding. The blast radius depends on the health of the creature and its cause of death: If the Bomignon dies of old age (its lifespan is roughly 5 years), the blast will cover a few miles. If the Bomignon is ill in anyway, particularly any infection in its respiratory system, such as Tashy's when he came to Earth, it will cause its death to be catastrophic, possibly obliterating an entire continent.

10\. Gargantarays(Gar-GANT-uh-rays)- Amphibious creatures with lungs and gills to take in oxygen from both water and air. The flaps of skin on the sides of their heads allow fast swimming. They send powerful electromagnetic pulses that cause power outages. The electromagnetic pulses can also be maniuplate by the creature to lift inanimate objects. Giant.

11\. Formutoids(FORM-myoo-toyds)-Biped creatures, ranging from five to seven feet tall. However, some have the ability to change their size at will. Their transparent, blue exoskeleton provides protection to their soft, brown endoskeleton. They can mimic the appearance of other life forms, down to their exact size. It is difficult for their eye color to match those of its target, though some have perfected this skill. These creatures learned to fight in styles similar to Galalunan and Earthling humans.

12\. Mucoloxes(MYOO-cuh-locks-ses)- Highly nimble creatures, these somewhat intelligent beings inhabit swamps of any liquid found naturally on Mutrad. Their breeding grounds are in marshlands with pools of hydrochloric acid. (Yes, they have hydrochloric acid swamps on Mutrad.) They have developed immunities to just about any poison or corrosive chemical in the known universe, thanks to their powerful immune system and internal cells which convert almost anything into food. They also possess limited gliding capabilities. Their scratches can spread a virus which causes the host's cells to develop into a cancer which quicklyy transforms them into another healthy, fertile Mucolox. Both sexes of this species do this to increase the amount of potential mates when the population is low. Their main disadvantage is their small size (only six feet tall) and frail bones and skull.

13\. Myotoaries (My-YO-tour-rees) -These creatures are basically large bats. Unlike bats on Earth, however, they are preferably diurnal and have excellent vision. They travel in flocks and have voracious appetites. Their eyes can emit a ray which serves as "searchlights", whenever nocturnal hunting is necessary.

14\. Ignidraks(IG-nih-dracks)- Large, serpentine dragons, they closely resemble dragons of Chinese and Japanese mythology, but with a few distinct differences: They possess large ears, and the fire they breath is converted into concentrated lasers from inside their tube-like tongues. They bodies can regenerate themselves, provided that their brain is still fuctional. Giant.

15\. Lupebasks(LOOP-eh-basks)-White, wolf-like creatures. They were given to the Somortites and Cephalavicans to be kept as hunting animals, but they were proven to be too savage to be tamed. They are ferocious creatures that will devour every last entrail of their prey. Giant.

16\. Serpenjuoules(SIR-pen-jyools)-Snake-like, savage, energy creatures, some eight feet in length. They feed on electrical energy. These were used by Modula to drain and destroy the power generators for the Manus and Corus armor(s) during the coup. One specimen was assigned to hunt down Octus, in an attempt to eliminate the threat of Titan. But it literally had to stop at the space station that G3 was investigating for lunch. (Serpenjoules have to eat, too!) Upon discovering that Titan was approaching said space station, it decided to wait for its prey to be lured in by cries for help from Solomon...and it killed Octus.

17\. Ceramandiblites (Sar-uh-MAN-deh-blites)-These creatures have massive horns designed to pierce large prey. Combined with their strength, they are excellent hand-to-hand fighters, but not too great at dealing with projectiles and weapons, primitive or technological. Earth and Galalunan scientists alike are unsure whether to classify it as a vertebrate or invertebrate. This is because it boasts an exoskeleton, compound eyes, and mandibles, yet at the same time has muscles and a primitive iron-based "backbone."

18\. Greygadae(Singular, Greygados) (GRAY-geh-die/does)-Blind, long-limbed, gray creatures with numerous large pores through which they breath. They travel in groups of two or three. Their skilled with fighting giant creatures in hand-to-hand combat. When all else fails, they can fire a blue laser from their mouths.

19\. Nebulatoids(NEB-byoo-luh-toyds)- Pink gas clouds artificially created by Modula's scientists. They are synthesized by boiling several liquids from the waste products of Muckablots.

20\. Terraquassae(Tear-uh-quas-eye)-Forty feet in length and equipped with drill-shaped horns, these Mutradi lie just fifty feet underground during the day to detect smaller creatures such as Bombmignons to eat. When threatened, they can retreat deep into Mutrad's mantle, where their colonies are located. One individual can alert its friends of the attacker on the surface, and together a small group can overwhelm a predator. Their thin, muscular legs can be used to leap into the air when above ground, or to push dirt aside as if it was air.

21\. Floraptikons(Floor-RAP-tik-kons)-In its larval form, it is a plant with a powdery neurotoxin on its leaves and roots. If the toxin is absorbed by a creature(preferably a biped), it will cause them to fall into an almost irreversible coma. The neurotoxin acts as a tracking device; the plant can extend its roots into its now unconcious host and copy its DNA, making a mobile clone of its host. This clone is used as an exoskeleton to protect the Floraptikon as it develops into an adult. This is the pupal stage. When the Floraptikon is mature, it will shed its exoskeleton, and as an adult, it has a body made up of similar material as plant stems. They can extend their root-like fingertips to strangle smaller prey, or use their small size to dodge the attacks of predators and surround them when in a group. They also have a nasty-yet-painful bite. As a last resort, they can fuse themselves together to form a gigantic, more mutant creature by chanting a magic spell they acquired from the Somortites.

22\. Quadrunguins(Quad-DRUNG-goo-ins)-Biped creatures that are blind, but have a keen sense of smell. They frequently battle against Lupebasks for territory or food. Their main weapons are the four tube-like arms on their sides. Each arm ends in three fingertips, ideal for grabbing and hurling foes, or to just pummel their enemies with punches.

23\. Ectonaplasts(Ec-TON-uh-plasts)-Nearly transparent, ghost-like creatures with claws and a simple face, with eyes and a mouth. Their ghostly tails allow them to levitate through the air as if it was water. They can occupy the minds of their hosts, and if the host's mind is vulnerable enough, they can control the individual. They do not eat to survive, but they can increase in size using the energy they can consume from other dead Mutradi.

24\. Arachnites (A-RACk-nights)-Around fifty feet tall, these gray spider-like creatures are similar to typical Earth spiders in the fact that they make large webs to establish a territory for themselves, whether temporary or permanent. Unlike typical Earth spiders (besides size difference), they use the hair on their bodies to detect their prey instead of relying on their webs to trap it. When they sense prey with these hairs, they use their thin, agile legs to deliver a precise, sharp kick. This can stun prey or be used for defense. They can also spit small orange darts from their mouths can also work as a defense method.

25\. Altorniths (ALT-or-niths) This Mutradi species bears a striking resemblance to a group of animals on Earth, now extinct, known as the pterosaurs, otherwise known as flying reptiles. Further analysis is needed on this species to see if it has any genetic similarities to the various Earth species, whether if this is due to convergent evolution on different planets or Mutradi somehow visiting Earth prior to the invention of the Rift Gate (such an incident, if it ever happened, is not known in the history of Mutrad, Galaluna or Earth). Regardless of this species' connection to pterosaurs, it is much larger than any pterosaur that existed in Earth's prehistory, possessing extraordinary flying abilities despite its mass and differing gravity of Mutrad and Earth. One specimen was launched from the now-defunct miltary base established by Mutrad on Earth's moon, encased in a meteorite, making it the first Mutradi to arrive on Earth without the use of a Rift Gate. Aside from the facts mentioned previously, this species is unremarkable and has no other traits distinguishing it from a pterosaur.

26\. Therothrashes (THARE-oh-thrash-es): Just as the Altornith resembles Earth's prehistoric pterosaurs, so the Therothrash resembles the theropod dinosaurs, also extinct and from the same time period as the Altorniths, most notably the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the most infamous of the Earth species. However, the Therotrash displays remarkable intelligence and a much more aggressive nature. While there are debates amongst earth paleontologists about whether the "T Rex" was a scavenger or an apex predator, there is no denying the ferocity and much larger size of its Mutradi counterpart. Perhaps due to its size and metabolism required, this species is somewhat uncommon on Mutrad but is in no danger of extinction.

27\. Siphonauts (SY-fo-nots): These tiny-but not quite microscopic—Mutradi resemble Earth fleas in size and appearance, but prefer inorganic materials as suitable hosts for their colonies. Just as parasites can cause illness in their human hosts, so Siphonauts can infect the hardware and even software of any machinery they inhabit. No records mention their existence until recently, so it can be surmised that they too are artificial creations designed to disable Titan in advance of more conventional Mutradi. Unlike other Mutradi specimens, live specimens of these species exist but are contained in G3's laboratories at the time of this writing.

28\. Salientites (Say-lee-ENT-tites): It is with great humiliation that I write this final entry on my own species. I was taken to Mutradi against my will by Modula. I was also forcibly mutated to a giant size in order to take on Titan. Despite this, I was able to be defeated and returned to normal size. There is not much to say about my species other than that we are very much like Earth's frogs physiologically, but we are also very much like the humans of Earth and Galaluna, as well as other humanoid species on Mutrad. I pray that my race and all other sapient ones on Mutrad will see the error of serving General Modula.

29\. Simiape—(SIM-ee-ape)-Orange-furred simians that inhabited several regions of Mutrad. Another aggressive species that is actually lower on the food chain then what one would expect. This species is communal and primarily a frugivore like many Earth non-human primates, but it does not have their intelligence, making up for it with savagery and aggression.

30\. Refuscorpio-(Ref-yoo-SCORP-ee-oh)-Closely resembling the scorpions of Earth, this species differs from them in that it has a large mouth with tendrils that it uses to hunt and capture prey rather than a stinger. It also spews out its stomach contents as a form of defense. Its wide, circular, and often open mouth would suggest filter-feeding, but like most Mutradi species it defies its own anatomy and behaves more like a predator.

 **AN: Hello, all! I'm still here. The quarantine has forced me to write more, and get back to all of these fanfics I've been neglecting. I'm currently trying to work on several things at once, including a new fanfiction which I'm not sure about uploading here unless I think I did a good job on it.**

 **Isn't it a bit ironic how I had Octus say "No one is allowed to leave the house" in the last chapter? Now look where we all are! In this current time of social distancing and isolation, I hope you can all do your best to stave off mental illness and find something productive and meaningful to do. The world may seem like a dark place now, but the day will come.**


End file.
